


You Gotta Laugh When You're the Joke

by Darksidedawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s15e17 Unity, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e17 Unity, Set after 15.17, Thoughts in the Bunker, Title is from a Sixx A.M. Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn
Summary: Dean Winchester is losing hope... but he hasn't lost it yet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	You Gotta Laugh When You're the Joke

Dean stares at his empty glass, hands reaching for a familiar bottle of whiskey, but finds his keys instead. He switches his gaze to that for a second, his black car key and fake gold bunker key, because he finds that if he has a house key people ask less questions and maybe, just maybe, he likes the feel of it in his hand. Sam’s hard at work researching lore to kill… whatever they’re up against now. Sometimes, he forgets. And sometimes, he would like to bash Chuck’s head in with a tree branch. 

Letting the weight of his car keys settle into his hand, he lets out a deep breath. He has this, he has the Bunker, he has Cas, and Jack, and Sam. If he lets himself think about all the people they lost-- _Dad, Mom, Charlie, Jo, Mick, Bobby, Ellen_ \-- he’ll go crazy. No, it’s better to help Sam with the lore, make those disgusting kale smoothies he likes, eat another cheeseburger, and only go crazy at night, in his head. 

If he can save just one person, it’ll be worth it. Chuck’s rampage has to be stopped, and he has to save someone. Because if he doesn’t… he doesn’t even want to think about that. Team Free Will has never been more important than it has now, especially now that he knows that there was none.

He clenches his fist until the keys dig into his palm, and the pain makes everything a little clearer. They’ll find another way to kill Chuck, they always do. But while Sam and Cas are busy looking through books, he bows his head to pray.


End file.
